A Dementors Crux
by model40tardis
Summary: A different look at the Harry potter universe where Dumbles took an active stance. Harry isn't some insanely serious kid who is a god. He has his faults and is a kid so for a while he will act like a kid. But eventually he will have to make hard decisions and grow up.
1. Chapter 1

_AN. So some of you might be wondering where my past stories have gone. Well I decided redo them and write at least 50k so i could update it all at once and replace the badly spelt disaster that they were before. Well i got to about 30k when somebody gained access to my email somehow and deleted all of my google docs I had of the story. After that I got so frustrated with even writing stories that I deleted all the ones i had made and gave up. But now I want to take another shot at it. It's going to be well written and have consistent updates._

_ C_HAPTER ONE: SLEEPING DRAGONS

Diagon alley is one of the most travelled magical markets in all of Britain and in the month of August it is packed full of children and their parents preparing for the upcoming school year. The most popular entrance was named 'the leaky cauldron' and served to be where most muggle born witch and wizards gained entrance in the magical world. Today was a special occasion though. All Hogwarts student were delivered their letter early this morning. To muggle born parents the letters seemed ridiculous but somewhere in the back of their mind it made sense considering all the unexplainable things that had happened around their children. And for halfblood and pure blood parents it was a time of celebration and pride for their children being accepted into a magical institution.

In one particular household a child was waiting with his eyes on the skyline looking for a an owl to emerge from the surrounding landscape. This particular child had raven hair and eyes that resembled emeralds. Harry James Potter had turned 11 years old and was finally of age for his first year of Hogwarts. Like many children around his age Harry's parents had died during the previous war's down fall.

* * *

**IN THE PAST**

During the war Dumbledore had believed in second chances and killing only if it was absolutely needed. But after months on sending out people he had taught and seen grow up from his time at Hogwarts die and tortured Dumbledore had become colder and colder. Dumbledore realised he needed to end the war soon because the amount of people on the lights side was dwindling and the dark lord's power was growing everyday. He needed to draw Voldemort out and after numerous attempts at fighting him he only had a small time frame left before the light was completely snuffed out.

So Dumbledore did the unthinkable. He closed all the exits in the ministry of magic one day and anybody found with a dark mark would be killed immediately, And known death eater family's vaults were taken control of and given half of the money to Gringotts and the other to the ministry. Within weeks the light started gaining power once again, with a large amount of money and severe consequences for being on the dark side it discouraged some purebloods from joining the darks ranks. But lord Voldemort would not take this abuse laying down and a month later launched a following day was mourned for days to come as the 'Burning Day'. Death eaters attacked any light supporting family all at once one night. At the same time Voldemort waltzed into the Hogwarts gates with his inner circle.

After locking down Hogwarts Albus Dumbledore reminded the world of his might. He was the only wizard in the last 100 years too have enough power to attract a phoenix familiar, defeated Grindelwald, discovered the 12 uses of dragon's blood,one of the youngest Transfiguration masters of the century, Deputy Head and later Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Order of Merlin First Class; Supreme Mugwump of the International Confederation of Wizards, Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot, and a Grand Sorcerer.

Dumbledore didn't wait for Voldemorts monologue to finish before attacking. having disabled all magical travel he performed one of the deadliest spells in existence. Dragons breath requires so much power to perform that a normal wizard cannot do it on his own and has to tap into other sources. For Dumbledore this wasn't a problem to start it only took about half of his reserves and any extra power he needed could easily be taken from the earth around him. For years he has lived and walked on the surrounding lands and he knew the laylines as well as the back of his hand. Immediately a wall of flame so hot it was a pristine white so bright that even closing your eyes you could see it shining through.

He kept the spell up for five seconds and once he dispelled it all that was left in its wake was a glassed crater at least twenty feet wide with a charred figure in the center. Voldemort was barely able to shield himself from the spell to the point where he wouldn't have immediately died. Without another word Dumbledore cast a bombarda at him stuffing his life out. At the same moment that Voldemort was killed every death eater with a dark mark that linked them to him collapsed in pain as the tattoo slowly burnt off their skin.

This caused enough pause in nation wide attack for people to fight back against from the ambushed orchestrated by the death eaters. Still many families died that day and multiple ancient family line had ended. Among the victims not only included the dead such as Lily Potter, and James Potter. But people that had been tortured so extensively that they resembled people who had been demented such as Alice Longbottom, and Frank Longbottom. Through some stroke of luck both of the their children were somehow left untouched.

Following that day Dumbledore stormed into the ministry throwing down old edicts that stood in the way of progress and when the purebloods stood against it. He paused and looked straight at them. He then said "Britain for years has been the laughing stalk of magical Europe. We have made barely any advances in any form of technology and judge the people of our world from the ancestry of their blood. I have grown sick of this country. The ones in power cling too old-fashioned idea that are barbaric and If we have any hope to not have a repeat of this war you will take down these disgusting traditions and rebuild ourselves as a great nation. Do not make me come back here and make you bully you into it".

Draco dormiens nunquam titillandus

("Never Tickle a Sleeping Dragon")

* * *

**IN THE PRESENT**

Normally Harry was a very composed child compared to most eleven year olds but to anybody the prospect of going to a magical school would excite anybody. To him it felt like the nervousness you get on christmas eve waiting for the next day to come but a thousand times over.

So focused on searching for school owls on the skyline Harry didn't notice a person approaching him from behind that stopped when he was a foot away. "BOOOOOOOOOO" The high pitched squeal that came from Harry (witch he would deny if anybody called him on it (BREAKING 4TH WALL SEE WHAT I DID THERE 'WITCH' ;-) ))caused the man behind him to laugh furiously.

Harry turned around with an irritated look on his face and said, "Sirius you know some people might find it disturbing that you like to creep behind small children". Sirius finally coming over his laughing fit said,"Come on pup you know i only did it for fun. How long have you been waiting out here?"Harrys face lit up like a christmas tree from embarrassment.

Truthfully it had been three hours since he had woke up and couldn't fall asleep from the excitement ,"An hour".

Sirius smiled down at Harry and said,"I remember when I was eleven for the week before my letter i was jumping around the house in excitement. Come on pup I'll go make some breakfast for us". No sooner had the words left Sirius's mouth than a barn owl flew through the window and dropped a letter at Harry's feet. Harry instantly picked it up and ripped the seal open to look at the content.

Dear Mr. Potter,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.

Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31.

Yours sincerely,

Minerva McGonagall

Deputy Headmistress

HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY

UNIFORM

First-year students will require:

sets of plain work robes (black)

pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)

winter cloak (black, with silver fastenings)

Please note that all pupil's clothes should carry name tags.

COURSE BOOKS

All students should have a copy of each of the following:

The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1)

by Miranda Goshawk

A History of Magic by Bathilda Bagshot

Magical Theory by Adalbert Waffling

A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration by Emeric Switch

One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi

by Phyllida Spore

Magical Drafts and Potions by Arsenius Jigger

Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them

by Newt Scamander

The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection

by Quentin Trimble

What Is Magic and How To Shape It

by Stephen Trimble

Knowing Your Strengths

by Tristan Smith

OTHER EQUIPMENT

1 wand

1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)

1 set glass or crystal phials

1 telescope

1 set brass scales

Students may bring one familiar

PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICKS

Harry looked up at Sirius expectantly. After making him suffer for a few minutes he laughed and said "I guess we could eat breakfast at the leaky cauldron and pick up your supplies after".

* * *

**LATER THAT DAY**

After eating breakfast at the Leaky Cauldron Sirius and Harry immediately when to Flourish and Blotts. At the front of the dusty store was a bundle of book for each Hogwarts year Sirius picked up the first year bundle and said,"Pick up any books that interest you but don't try to buy the whole store." The first place he went too was the elemental magic section. Every wizard's magic is able to do one thing better than any other magic that they will practice. This is what makes what they will call themselves as their specification like a shaman, warlock, and exorcist. At the start of each Hogwarts term first year students are tested to see where their aptitude lies.

Even though Harry had no idea what his was it was interesting seeing all the different books. After that he passed into the transfiguration section and looked around. After a few sections he found a book called 'Something From Nothing'. The summary talked about how to transfigure objects faster and outlined the basics for conjurations. Thinking that it would help him strengthen the basics he would soon learn and give him good advice for later studies he decided to buy it. Seeing that he had walked around for five minutes Harry quickly went through the other sections and came back with three more books.

After going to the counter with Sirius they went to Madam Malkins to get Harry's robes. Being there so early there were no other customers there and Harry was able to get his robes fitted within a few minutes and soon were off too Ollivanders for Harry's wand.

After walking into the shop a loud bell rang. Passed out on the desk was a man whose hair resembled a persons hair in a cartoon if the were electrocuted, standing straight up completely and white. As soon as the door shut he stood straight up and looked right at them. The strange man said, "Hello mister Black if I remember correctly you have an Ash wand with a Griffin feather suspended in runespoor venom that's 9 and three-quarters inches?"

Apparently this was normal for this man because Sirius didn't seem alarmed and simply flicked it into his hand and said,"Yep and works just as good as the first day I got it."

Olivander simply nodded at Sirius's conformation while mumbling, "good,good". Then he turned to Harry and said,"Ahhh Harry Potter here for your first wand?". Harry thought it was a rhetorical answer but from Ollivander staring at him for an answer he said, "Well this is a wand shop." Instead of being offended Olivander simply laughed deeply and said" Of course, of course. Well then lets start searching for your wand"

The first thing Olivander made Harry do was put his hand over a large array of woods and see what ones gave him a 'warm' feeling. This seemed crazy to Harry but at Sirius's nod he did what the crazy man told him to do. The woods were of every color and some Harry didn't even know existed. To Harry it seemed ridiculous until he put his hand over a pitch black wood. His hand instantly felt like it was submerged in warm honey and felt amazing, but within a few seconds the feeling left his hand. Without even telling him Olivander he said,"Ebony is a very strong wood it is great for conducting large amounts of power".

Then Olivander ran to a cabinet near the back of the sore and pulled out a pile of boxes. He made him try every wand in the pile until there was one left. As soon as it touched his hand it felt like the warm honey sensation from the wood but times a thousand. A huge bolt of fire shot out of his wand. Olivander shouted with glee then said," Ebony with a piece of bone from a dementors hand and dragons blood 14 inches. A wand that's made to conduct a large amount of power and will do so very well but have problems doing delicate things."

Sirius put his hand on Harry's shoulder and said,"Congratulations pup you'll always remember this moment for the rest of your life. A wand is a very special thing too a wizard". After paying for the wand, a wand polishing kit, and a holster for it they stopped at the apothecary and headed home.

* * *

After saying goodbye to Sirius Harry boarded the Hogwarts express searching for a compartment. For five minutes he tried to find an empty compartment before he finally found one near the back of the train that had nobody in it. Once he was inside the cart he put his trunk on the rack and sat down in one of the booths too read one of the books he had bought at Flourish and Blotts called 'Wandlore Explained'.

The opening of the book talked about how wands were first made to help focus magic, and that before they were made there was only a fraction of magic users that were strong enough that they didn't need a foci of any kind. Originally wands were made out of a wood that a magic user would synchronize with and a material from their familiar. Eventual wand makers became so good at their craft that they could make foci that the user would synchronize with too a certain degree and over years achieve a point where the users magic could travel through it with practically no magic lost in transition.

Once wands could be made for any user this easily by skilled crafters the walls between different types of witches and wizards started fading. Now everybody too an extent could do any type of magic. The other discovery that changed wands forever was when Dumbledore discovered the twelfth use of dragon's blood. If you suspended a wand core in dragons blood it went from being a volatile material to a more malleable one and a second wand material could be added to the wand safely.

This made wands synchronize to an even higher degree that wasn't available before but came with a draw. Now with branches of magic you would have trouble with before were even harder to do because it acted as a resistor. The second part of the books talked about the difference between normal trees and the ones used for wands. Trees that were used for wand making were grown over laylines. The magic would mutate the tree into the same wood but be saturated with magic. The book talked about the way you could think about it was that each person is a shape and with a wood you were looking for the closest shape to match it. Lastly a core of a wand had to be from a magical creature and increased a wand efficiency in certain areas and degraded other. The cores attributes always followed along the same lines as the wood because both things were trying to synch with the users magic.

The rest of the book had any known core and wood of a wand and what attributes they had. Being interested in what the book would say about his wand he looked up the three components of his wand. The book said that ebony is a good material that allows large amounts of power to flow through it very easily but was almost lethargic with small amounts of power and required more power than necessary for spells that didn't cost much magic.

Dementors bone was a component that people knew very little about because before using dragons blood to stabilize wand cores it was impossible to use because it was so incredibly volatile. All that was known about it was that it had a strong connection of emotion based casting. And that the danger of this type of casting is that while fueling emotions into spells made them stronger it also made you invest more emotion in them and could make a person lose control in extreme cases.

Before Harry could read anymore he heard somebody knocking on the compartment door and turned around. Standing in the doorway was a boy who looked his age with light brown hair and blue eyes. "Do you mind if i sit here all the other compartments are rather full?".

"Go right ahead". After helping him load his trunk on the rack the both sat down on opposite sides of the extended his hand and said,"Harry Potter pleased to meet you".

The boy shook Harry's hand while saying,"Neville Longbottom, so what house do you think you'll be sorted into Harry?"

"Either Ravenclaw or Hufflepuff but I guess I would be fine with anything. How about you Neville?"

"I really don't know, so are you looking forward to any subjects?'

"Yeah i'm really looking forward too transfiguration it seems amazing to me how you can make something so amazing from nothing with only a few flicks of a wand and intentions."

"Personal I'm looking forwards too potions and herbology"

* * *

It was raining by the time the train had arrived at Hogsmeade station. After following a giant man too a dock of both Harry and Neville were joined by a girl named Daphne Greengrass and a boy named Anthony Goldstein. The sight that greeted them was amazing. Hogwarts spire stretched so high up that they had to crane their necks to see the top and stood out from the forest surrounding it. Once they reached another dock the group of first years were escorted to an antechamber by a women that looked like she had swallowed a lemon.

While everybody was waiting patiently for her to come back for the sorting a voice cut through the silence,"How do you think we will be sorted?". After that whispers emerged of everybody's theory on what it would be. It ranged from wrestling a troll too taking a muggle IQ test. Eventually the women came back and opened the door.

* * *

The thing about prophecies is while they only work if everybody essential in the prophecy believes in them they do declare some facts that are true no matter meant that day two people would one day be powerful enough to rival Voldemort in his prime.

AN: For the people who will say voldemort should have been able to put up a bigger fight consider this. Voldemort was only working with a small amount of his original soul and Dumbledore has at least 80 years of experience over Voldy


	2. Chapter 2

_AN:If anybody wants to beta pm me, please review if you have any suggestions._

**Chapter 2: Playing With Fire**

The second the lemon women opened the gigantic door it was like she made a portal to a whole new world. There were candles dancing through the air controlled by some invisible puppeteer swinging back and forth above students head. But it was the ceiling that drew Harry's attention. To say it was similar to looking at the night sky didn't give it justice. The only thing Harry could compare it to was if you were seeing the life of stars play out in front of you. Pulsing out with a gigantic power that while he couldn't understand it he didn't need to. It was beautiful without any context of what it meant. Then suddenly there was a symphony of colors weaving in and around the stars somewhat resembling aurora borealis to finish the utter perfection that the mock sky was.

Looking around Harry realised it was not only him that was mesmerized by the light show but all of the first years looking at it with awe. Soon enough the stars dwindled down to a less spectacular visual and the lemon women walked up to where an old stpl sat near the teacher's table. From her pocket appeared a large scroll and an old witch hat. After putting the hat on the stpl something amazing happened. The old leather suddenly sprung to life and the stitches are creases became a set of eyes and a mouth. The 'mouth' opened up and said,"

_Oh you may not think me pretty,_

_But don't judge on what you see,_

_I'll eat myself if you can find_

_A smarter hat than me._

_You can keep your bowlers black,_

_Your top hats sleek and tall,_

_For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat_

_And I can cap them all._

_There's nothing hidden in your head_

_The Sorting Hat can't see,_

_So try me on and I will tell you_

_Where you ought to be._

_You might belong in Gryffindor,_

_Where dwell the brave at heart,_

_Their daring, nerve, and chivalry_

_Set Gryffindors apart;_

_You might belong in Hufflepuff,_

_Where they are just and loyal,_

_Those patient Hufflepuffs are true_

_And unafraid of toil;_

_Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,_

_if you've a ready mind,_

_Where those of wit and learning,_

_Will always find their kind;_

_Or perhaps in Slytherin_

_You'll make your real friends,_

_Those cunning folks use any means_

_To achieve their ends._

_So put me on! Don't be afraid!_

_And don't get in a flap!_

_You're in safe hands (though I have none)_

_For I'm a Thinking Cap!_

At the end of the hat's song the hall erupted in applause from every table. Once the clapping had faded the women unrolled her scroll and said, "One by one I shall pronounce a name. That person will sit on the stpl until the sorting hat places them into a house and then go to their respective house". All of the first years shuffled in place with a mixture of nervousness and excitement for what was about to come. The first one to be called up was a girl named Hannah Abbot. She quickly jogged up to the hat and put it on her head after sitting on the stpl. Once the sorting hat was put on her head its 'face' scrunched up and Hannah got a puzzled expression on her face.

After a minute or two its 'mouth' opened and a shout of,"HUFFLEPUFF" rang through the hall. The table next to harry that held student with yellow and black clothes all clapped loudly and Hannah walked over to a section of unoccupied bench near the center of the huge table.

* * *

Making the sorting kinda short so you don't have to read pages about insert name here and different ways of saying the hat shouting houses out.

* * *

"Terry Boot ... RAVENCLAW, Susan Bones ... HUFFLEPUFF, Lavender Brown ... GRYFFINDOR, Mandy Bucklehurst ... RAVENCLAW, Millicent Bulstrode ... SLYTHERIN, Vincent Crabbe ... SLYTHERIN, Justin Finch-Fletchey ... HUFFLEPUFF, Seamus Finnigan ... GRYFFINDOR, Daphne greengrass ... SLYTHERIN, Gregory Goyle ... SLYTHERIN, Hermione Granger ... RAVENCLAW, Neville Longbottom ... RAVENCLAW, Ernest Macmillan ... HUFFLEPUFF, Draco Malfoy ... SLYTHERIN, Pansy Parkinson ... SLYTHERIN, Parvati Patil ... GRYFFINDOR, Padma Patil ... RAVENCLAW"

Tables cheered for their new house mates and the amount of first years left to be sorted slowly decreased. Finally Harry heard a name being shouted that he recognized ,"Harry potter". The twenty feet before the stpl suddenly felt like it was twenty miles and his legs resembled like jello. Making sure that he didn't trip while walking up to the stpl Harry sat down on the wooden seat and placed the hat on his head. Suddenly Harry heard a voice inside of his head saying,"Ahh Harry Potter now lets see, a strong desire to prove yourself. Willing to work hard but only if it helps you reach your own goal, and very studious .Well then there's only one place for you HUFFLEPUFF!"

Harry walked to the table clapping and sat down next to Susan Bones. A short blonde haired girl who had almost sprinted to get sorted. An older student next to him clapped his hand on Harry's shoulder and said,"My names Cedric Diggory welcome to Hufflepuff". After the remaining first years got sorted the headmaster rose,"Welcome to another year of Hogwarts and tp those that have graced these halls for the first time I welcome you. Hogwarts is a wonderful place and I hope you make all you can of the next seven years you will attend here. Well I won't ramble on any more, dig in".

Instantly any type of food you can think of appeared on the table in front of Harry. After loading food onto his plate Harry turned to look at the staff table. The headmaster looked just like a great and powerful wizard should to muggle standards. A long pure white beard tucked into his sash and half-moon glasses that covered his twinkling blues. His robes were a powder blue with stars slowly moving around the fabric. Next to him was the women that had sorted the first years. Harry turned to Cedric and said,"Hey Cedric who's the teacher that looks like she just sucked on a lemon?"

Instead of responding Cedrics eyes bugged out and he choked on his food for a second. After washing it down with water from his goblet he said,"Thats professor McGonagall she teaches transfiguration and I wouldn't let her hear you say 's rather strict but a good teacher. The woman tp her left is our head of house professor Sprout she teaches herbology. As long as you pay attention,follow her instruction, and be respectful to her the class is rather easy."

Before he could ask more about the teachers Susan said,"So Harry did you here there having a dueling tournament this year. My auntie told me that Mad Eye moody is actually going to be are Defence Against The Dark Arts teacher this year tp".

Any child that has grown up in a magical environment in the last fifteen years knows of mad Eye Moody. He was a famous aura from the war easily bringing down more death eaters than any other person (except Dumbledore of course). So it would explain why Harry might be a little excited about the prospect of being taught by him. Harry quickly swallowed his steak and said,"No but I can't wait! I heard that the last time they had a dueling tournament was ten years ago, I thought it was discontinued?"

Cedric chose this time to speak up,"Apparently Dumbledore thought it would be a good motivator for student. Like for them to make connections from spells they use in class and how to use them in a real life situation. Also this will cause a lot of people to look up spells to use so it does make sense. "

Harry said,"Well competition is a good motivator and when your whole entire class is looking at you it makes you try even harder so you won't look like a fool. So have you tried any spells yet Susan?"

Susan shook her head no,"My aunts so strict she even locked up my wand at night so I wouldn't try to cast a spell when she was asleep. What about you, have you tried any?"

"No Sirius thought I'd burn the house down or something."

Susan seemed puzzled by this,"Why would he think about something like that?"

"Well when we were in Ollivanders and i finally found my wand a huge thing of fire leapt out. Something like that didn't happen to you?"

"No all i got was black and white sparks and I'm pretty sure that what most people normally get. The only other thing I've heard happening when a persons wand being chosen their hair turning bright blue". The girl sitting opposite of Susan blushed and kicked her under the table. Harry vaguely remembered her name being Hannah Abbot.

"So you changed your hair blue?" An embarrassed nod,"Thats awesome i wish i could do that."

Suddenly all the food disappeared from the tables and student started standing up. A small group of older Hufflepuffs walked to the Center of the long table and said,"All first year Hufflepuffs please follow us. We are the perfect for our house and if you ever have a problem please just talk to us." After introducing each perfect to the new student they started walking tp their common room. It ended being in a small corridor on the third floor next to a statue of a dancing leprechaun. All you had to do was rub his head and a portion of the wall would open.

To put it simply the Hufflepuff common room was one of the homiest places imaginable. There were large plush chairs that when you sat in them you almost felt like they would swallow you up and a giant hearth on the right. With a fire burning at just the right temperature to make you warm but not to hot. The girls dorms were located on the right side through a door that apparently if a boy tried walking through would vanish all of his clothes and stun him. On the left side was a similar doorway but for males. After walking into the male dormitory door there were seven doorways. On each door was a number guilded onto the four Hufflepuff boys found there trunk already unpacked and sitting next to their assigned beds. Not much afterwards they each fell asleep.

* * *

**THE NEXT DAY**

Harry gulped in anticipation and knocked on professor McGonagall's door. Earlier at breakfast professor Sprout handed out a note out to each first year with a time and location on it. After asking professor Sprout what this meant she said,"It's for the scrying ceremony of course". The scrying ceremony was the place that each person found out what their specific branch their gift of magic lied in. Harry's note said,"Harry Potter 12:30 Transfiguration Classroom".

The door swung open and a stern-faced woman motioned for him to come in. She motioned him to the center of the room and said,"Please remain as still as possible. This will pass fairly quickly". She raised her wand at him and without saying a word a grey light shot out of her wand and struck Harry in the chest. For a second it swirled around Harry until it became still. Suddenly a bright red light replaced where the grey used to be and it finally faded after a few seconds.

Professor McGonagall stared at him for a second then said,"Wait for me to return mister Potter". She ran to her floo in the corner far more agile that a woman of her age should and shouted,"Headmasters Office". This made Harry worried, was the result of the scrying bad? Would they send him back and refuse to teach him? What would Sirius say? Would any other institution let him in? Was there something wrong with me? Was would i die?

Before Harry mind could think of any other horrible scenarios the floo's fire erupted with a bright green fire. From the flames the imposing figure of the headmaster emerged. Harry gulped what was so bad that the headmaster himself had to talk tp him. Dumbledore's face spread into a grandfatherly smile and said,"Hello Harry now don't worry there is nothing wrong with you or anything like that so don't worry about that".

"Sir what caused professor McGonagall to react that way tp my scrying results?"

Dumbledore waved his wand and two plush chairs that had the Hogwarts insignia embroidered onto the front appeared. Dumbledore motioned for Harry to sit in the chair nearest to him and said,"Sit down Harry". Dumbledore looked him in the eyes and said, "You see Harry magic in its base form is separated in four different elements, Fire, Water , Earth, and Air. when a persons magic affinity is based off of these base elements they are called elementals. Back before wand were made these were the only magic users able to access their own power successfully. Elementals became legends for their power and headed all the magical research at the time. Eventually when wands were created people with different affinities were finally able to use their power. This opened the magical world up from just a small select group to a larger community. But the stories of the elementals mystical accomplishment lived on. Hearing that a person is an elemental inspires fear in some minds because of their feats. The last confirmed fire elemental in Hogwarts was 109 years ago. Normally a specialist is hired to teach student found with a branch of magic that none of the faculty are familiar with but elementals are very rare so I will have to teach you how to controle fire."

Only one word reverberated into Harry's mind,'Awesome'.


	3. Chapter 3

_AN:Still looking for a beta and who can guess Neville's teacher is._

**Chapter 3:Kindling The Flames**

After talking with Dumbledore for a few more minute Harry left in search of the library to find information about elementals. First he talked to the librarian and then she pointed him to a small section of books and Harry picked out,** The Fire Inside Man**, and **Building The Flames: A Guide To Novice Fire Elementals**. He sat down at a large table near the back and opened up **The Fire Inside Man.**

_Fire is an amazing thing. It can build and destroy. The ability to wield fire is one of the most powerful ability of all the affinities but significantly harder to control than any other. It chaotic and volatile. It eats all it can and never gets full. You never fully control fire just steer it away from you and manipulate it for a purpose. Unlike water, earth, and air fire does not disappear when you lose control. It stays alive. This is why experimenting with any type of fire is usually done in environments with a large amount of water around or multiple enchantments protecting the caster. There are three tiers of mastery associated with fire, novice , pyromancer, and pyromeister._

_A novice class is the easiest to obtain and almost any magic user can achieve it without having much of an affinity in it. Novice spells mainly are made up of simple flame conjurations and have no purpose besides their assigned task. An example of this is the bluebell flames charm. It produces a ball of blue flames that doesn't produce heat only light._

_Normal witch and wizards cannot continue onto being a pyromancer. The distinction between the two levels is that it requires the caster to be able to manipulate a flame that there wand did not produce. The reason for this is that true flame spells do not have incantations or wand movements but just the casters will over a flame. Fire produced from a wand is contaminated and resistant to an outside will. This resistance causes people not with a strong affinity to be incapable of casting second tier spells. Also you cannot manipulate more fire that is already there. Technically there are no 'spells' from this tier and beyond. Only methods used to manipulate the energy that fire contains._

_The last and final tier is pyromeister. Pyromeisters are the masters of the craft to the fullest extent. This entails that they not only can shape fire with their will but create it without any other source but themselves. While the jump in skill level might not seem very large to an observer in reality the significant of being able to create fire is very large. It is a plateau that only a few pyromancers ever learn to ascend. It takes decades of practice and research to become a meister._

Harry's reading was disturbed when he heard a chair being pulled out from the other side of the table. He looked up to see Neville sitting down in a chair. "Hey Harry how is Hufflepuff working out for you?"

"It's good, well Zack's kinda a prat but everybody else if pretty friendly. How about Ravenclaw? Cedric told me that your head of house was some dueling master or something."

Neville got a grin on his face,"Yeah Flitwick's really cool, he showed my a charm to silence things because Anthoney snores really loud. Did you go to the scrying ceremony yet?"

"Yeah that's actually why I'm here actually I wanted to know more about it you know."

"That's really weird, that's what I'm doing to. What did you end up being? Turns out I'm an earth elemental bet you can't top that."

Harry smirked,"Oh yeah well we'll see who's the better elemental. We all know fires cooler than dirt."

Neville leaned in," And we all know earthquakes are more awesome than forest fires".

"Yeah well Phoenixes are better than flobberworms."

"Golems."

"Dragons."

Before the competition could continue anymore madam Price walked over to their table,"If your not being quite leave now". Even her stern words couldn't wipe the grin off of there faces.

* * *

**NEXT DAY**

The first class the first year Hufflepuffs had was Transfiguration and it was shared with the Slytherins. The class opened with a speech, "Throughout the next few days each student will be judged on how well they function in each course. Afterwards you will be put in one of three course levels for each subject. Through hard work you can be moved up to a higher level and likewise if your grades drop you will be dropped down to a lower level. Now Transfiguration is one of the most complex and dangerous magic you will learn at Hogwarts. Anyone messing around in my class will leave and not come back. You have been warned"

"Now the most important part of transfiguration is intention. Picture the object in your mind, every small detail crisp and clear. Once you can picture it clearly now move onto the thing you wish to transfigure it into. Repeat the process over and over and when you can do it quickly without any hiccups say the incantation and follow the wand movements".

With a swish of her wand small bars of silver appeared on all of the first years desk's,"Your goal by the end of class is to be able to transfigure this metal bar into a needle. The incantation is _**Mutare Figura**_ and the wand movement is a small jab towards the object. If you require any help please call out."

Looking down at the silver bar Harry flicked his hand so his wand would jump out of the wrist holster into his hand. "Blimey mate why didn't you just take the whole branch", said Justin. Harry turned around to his deskmate and looked at his wand. Justin's wand had to be about nine inches or so. Now that Harry thought about it the only people he had ever seen with wands as large as him was Dumbledore and McGonagall.

"They wouldn't let me take the whole tree so I had to compromise". Justine laughed and looked down at his own silver bar. Harry shook his head and went back to the task at hand. He picked up the bar and rolled it around in his hand absorbing any fact about it he could. The weight, dimensions, the way the edges were at a perfect right angle, and how the sides were absolutely smooth to his touch.

Closing his eyes Harry tried to remember each detail as much as he could, mulling it over in his head filling in any gaps that he missed. Now Harry moved onto visualizing the needle. The smooth arch of the metal all culminating into one sharp point, and the small eyelet on the other end. He said the incantation over and over in his mind, memorizing how the syllables ebbed and flowed. Finally he opened his eyes and pointed his wand at the bar, "**_Mutare Figura_**".

Suddenly a warm feeling extended from his chest flowing through his arm into his wand...and nothing happened. Looking around almost all the class had already completed the task. Not wanting to be the only one incapable of doing a simple spell Harry thought he'd attempt something new.

Harry tried to somehow push more warmth into his wand. The experience could be best described as a mental damn opening up piece by piece. Soon the silver started changing shape. But as soon as it started changing it finished. The warmth was still there but it seemed like it had no effect on the spell. Harry tried to restrict the flow of power more and for a second it went back on. But once again the spell stopped. It seemed that there was only a small window for the it to work.

Collecting himself Harry tried it again. But no matter what he did Harry always either put to much or to little power into it. From his past two attempts the bar was almost fully transformed, all that was left was the eyelet on the end. It seemed that the less transfiguration he had left the wider the spell window was. Saying the incantation once again Harry concentrated on the amount of power he was putting behind it. No matter what he did it always felt like the energy was slowly bleeding over. And if he lowered it to fast then it would degrade rapidly. Finally he concentrated very hard and as soon as it would rise to high he would lower it and when it went to low raise it.

Success.

Finally laying on his desk was a perfect silver needle. "Harry you alright?". That's when Harry realised he was covered in sweat. And he felt like he had just ran a mile. "Yeah I'm fine just give me a minute."

McGonagall walked over to Harry and waved her wand at him. Instantly all of his sweat vanished. She picked up his needle and inspected it,"Ten points to Hufflepuff for effort".

* * *

Right after Transfiguration the Hufflepuffs had Defence Against The Dark Arts with the Gryffindors. As soon as everybody had sat down professor Moody walked out from behind his desk. His face looked like it had been carved by a child, bits and piece were missing and scars took their place. The right side of his face had a large vertical scar on it and he only had tuffs of ginger hair left on his scalp. Substituting his right eye was a round smooth stone with small glowing runes on it spinning in place. And while one of his feet was covered in a combat boot the other looked like a leg take off of a statue. It was pure black with golden lines criss-crossing the sides.

Moody caught Harry looking at his stone prosthetics but instead of looking angry he grinned. Like to him it was a sign of pride that he was able to make such well working limbs from just stone and magic. Moody turned towards the class, "Now the easiest way to avoid a spell is to not be there when it hits. When that is not an option the best thing to do is make shield. Now there are many types of shields and even more attacks. Unless you use the correct shield a spell will go right through it and sometimes even make it stronger. The most basic shield charm's incantation is_** Projecto**_, it has no wand movement and will create a dome covering your front. Beware that it will leave your back open though. So practice the incantation a few time and when you feel confident in your ability to create a shield please form a line. One by one I will test your shields."

Harry took out his wand and prepared to attempt the spell,"_** Projecto**_". Suddenly a cloudy grey dome appeared in front of Harry. Unlike the spell in transfiguration this spell didn't feel like it had a window. When he put more or less power in the spell it just became more solid or opaque .Once he lowered the spell and the beaver faced girl who sat to his left gasped and said,"How did you do that I can't even get a wisp".

Turning to her Harry said I don't know i just try to visualize it in front of me and say the incantation." The girl looked frustrated with his answer and stared at her wand angrily and kept trying to cast it. Not wanting to be caught in her hissy fit Harry walked up to the slowly growing line at the front of the class.

The first person to be tested was a tall ginger boy who practically screamed the incantation. Moody then sent out a small green bolt from his wand. It splashed onto the boys shield and stuck to the grey mist. Slowly the green became more vibrant and the mist thinned out. After a minute or so it disappeared entirely.

It did not take long for the small group in front of Harry to fade away until it was only him left. Gripping his wand ,"_** Projecto**_ ". After his shield was up for a few seconds Moody cast the weird green spell. As soon as the spell hit his shield Harry felt a difference. It was as if the green sludge was sucking up the power that he was putting into it.

Soon enough the thick grey mist that he had before was getting thinner and thinner. Harry started pumping more and more power into it. Moody seemed surprised from Harry's shield going back to its original color and laughed loudly,"Hahaha thats what i'm talking about. Now how long can you keep it up Potter".

Suddenly the drain increased and Harry had to constantly put more power into the shield to fend off the sludge. Moody grinned and increased the grain once again. Harry's knees buckled for a second and he had to start pumping even more power than before. To prepare for Moody upping the resistance again he pushed for more power. But pumping more power into the shield wasn't as easy before. At the start the power it was like the power was just waiting to be used , but now he had to force the power to flow faster into his hand.

Suddenly the shield's color slowly started changing color, from grey, to raspberry, and finally to a scarlet red. But then the power started fading no matter how hard Harry pushed. Slowly it went back to gray and eventually disappeared entirely. Harry had to lean himself against the a nearby desk. He felt even more exhausted than he did in Transfiguration. Moody cackled,"That's what I'm talking about!"

* * *

After eating a massive dinner Harry made his way to Dumbledore's office. Each monday after dinner students would go to their instructions for lessons on their affinity. Standing in front of a giant gargoyle he said, "jelly belly". Suddenly the statue twisted and a stairway appeared. As soon as he stepped on the steps the automatically winded upward bringing him to a large blue door. Harry opened the door to see an odd sight.

Dumbledore was trying to solve a rubiks cube, and a featherless chicken was making a roost for itself in Dumbledore's beard. At the sound of the door opening Dumbledore looked up,"Ah it's great to see you Harry, please sit down. Now have you looked up any spells yet?"

Trying to get comfortable in the flamingo pink chair Harry said,"Well I read a lot about the distinction between masteries and i started working with the incendio charm. But the hottest I've been able to get it is till the flames turned blue".

Dumbledore nodded, "That's very good Harry now please tell me how you increased the temperature."

"Well I just pushed more power into the spell".

Dumbledore set his rubiks cube down, " You see Harry picture a spell is like a river. It can flow faster than normal but if there is to much water it will overflow."

Harry was puzzled, "Then how do make the river move faster without it overflowing".

Dumbledore's eyes twinkled, " I want you to use the process of elimination Harry what do you think you should do?"

"Well it can't be anything after the wand because the fire would already be contaminated so it has to be before that point. Which mean that it's a different way of delivering power before it leaves your wand?"

Dumbledore nodded, "That is exactly what you want to do. There are numerous methods to accomplish this but the simplest method is called compression. Think of it like a hole in a dam wall. You want a lot of pressure on one side but only a small hole for it to travel through. So you want to stop the power before it reaches your wand and build it up at one point. Then instead of trying to pull power from your reserves, pull it from that point instead. Oh and don't worry about setting anything on fire in here I have numerous enhancements to protecting things from catching fire. Give it a shot."

Making sure his wand was pointing away from Dumbledore Harry said,"**_ Incendio_**". Instantly a red flame appeared on the end of Harry's wand. Taking a second to concentrate Harry tried to mimic what Dumbledore told him to do. He pushed a lot of power into the spell but stopped everything but a small portion to keep the flame alive. He put more power into it to increase the pressure and slightly closed the small opening for it to flow through. For a second the flame turned to a pristine white, throwing off so much heat that he could feel that warmth on his face. But then the damn that Harry constructed broke from the stress he was trying to put it under.

* * *

Over the next hour Dumbledore gave Harry instructions on how to construct a dam and by the end he could hold it up for a minute or two. Dumbledore stood up, "I think that's enough for one night Harry. Once you're able to compress your magic for a least an hour I think you'll be ready to move above novice level spells. Now before we leave I need to give you a few things." Dumbledore pulled a large box from his pocket and gave it to Harry.

"Sir you don't need to give me anything."

Before Harry could say object again Dumbledore cut him off, "Nonsense Harry just accept it".

After opening the lid Harry found a pile of dark red fabric. After taking it out of the box he found that it was actually a very thick trench coat (think the ones from the organization in kingdom hearts) with a large zipper going down the middle and a wide pocket on each side. When he touched the fabric he felt a dull warmth. At his questioning look Dumbledore said, "It's enchanted to protect you against fire, so if you have any accidents you're safe. Also it will instantly resize to your shape so you can always were it."

Harry tried it on, "Sir this is an amazing gift, thank you so much sir."

Dumbledore waved his hand, "It's fine Harry, and you might want to check the pockets." Harry felt a small metallic box in the right pocket after pulling it out he saw that it was a zippo. "In your father's seventh year he experienced with muggle cigarettes. professor McGonagall caught him smoking one day and confiscated his lighter. I thought you might appreciate it, and when we move onto pyromancy you can use it as a flame source."

With tears in his eyes Harry flipped the lighter over in his hands. On the other side there was engraved latin script. Harry ran his thumb over the indents, "Ignis omnes emundat?"

"Fire cleanses all".


	4. Chapter 4

CH4: Ignition

A Week Later

For half an hour Dumbledore tested Harry's ability to compress his magic. Finally Dumbledore nodded his head and motioned him to sit down. "You have been progressing fairly quickly Harry. It takes most wizards weeks to compress their magic as consistently as you are. Now we will move away from novice spells and start exploring pyromancy. You see a large part of pyromancy is modifying the fire to burn off of a magical source. Doing so normally makes it much more...". Dumbledore paused trying to find the right word, "Explosive, but don't think fire is only for destructive things. Fire can cleanse impurities from objects and if the user is experienced enough even be used to heal. One of the greatest examples of this is a phoenix tears." Fawkes appeared into the nest he had made in Dumbledore's beard as if sensing him mention his species.

Petting the bird fondly Dumbledore said, "He always was a little vain."

"Sir I've been wondering about familiars."

Dumbledore sat down at his desk, "Harry for every branch of magic there are avatars connected to it. When you meet an animal with the same connection as you there is a chance you could form a bond with them, but you have to have just the same amount of connection to the branch as the animal or more. Most people find there first familiar by their fifth year or so because that is when they have a good grasp on their gift."

"But."

Dumbledore cut him off, "Harry it will be years before you feel an animal call out to you. If you really wish to learn more the library will provide you with more than enough resources." His eyes twinkled, "Now I've heard you had some trouble in transfiguration".

Harry grimaced, "Yeah I don't know it's like no matter how much power I put into the spells they just get worse, and when I finally get the sweet spot for the spells I can't hold it for long. I asked around and the only other people in my year that had the same problem was Neville. Me and him have been studying in a classroom before dinner but it's still really hard. "

Dumbledore eye's lost their twinkle, "I remember when I was your age, me and one of my old friends did the same." For a second Dumbledore looked his age not like the titan that Harry always thought him to be."But that was a very long time ago." Dumbledore seemed lost in his memory's staring off into space.

"Sir?"

In an instant he transformed back into his normal persona, "My apologies Harry. Well I guess you could say you and Neville's are like bulls in a china shop. Transfiguration requires a large amount of control and it is very hard to do so with your talents. I would tell you and Neville to still work together outside of class. I have a book that helped me a lot when I was younger."

Rummaging into in his desk for a minute Dumbledore handed a large purple book to Harry. Brushing the dust off of it he was able to read the title, 'Threading the Needle by Frederick Echo'. "Thank you sir I'll make sure to take care of it."

Waving him off Dumbledore said, "Don't worry about it Harry that is just a copy of my real one. Now would you mind showing me your schedule?"

"Of course not sir"

_Harry J. Potter_

_Hogwarts Year one Schedule_

_There are three distinct levels of education in Hogwarts. one is a remedial level of a course, while two is an average progression in a subject. Three is for students that can advance in a subject quickly._

_History of Magic:2_

_Potions:2_

_Transfiguration:1_

_Defense Against the Dark Arts:3_

_Herbology:2_

_Astronomy:2_

_Charms:3_

_If you wish to contest your placement in any course please contact the teacher that host's that particular class and your head of house._

_~Professor Filius Flitwick_

Dumbledore nodded approvingly, "You should work to elevate your Transfiguration level but everything else okay. Now it's getting late Harry, is there anything else you would like to ask me?"

"No sir"

* * *

All of the first year's that had signed up for the dueling tournament sat in the great hall with Flitwick and Moody. Flitwick made a loud bang with his wand to draw attention, "I would like to demonstrate a basic charm. It's incantation is 'somus' and if it hit will push the object back. It can be blocked with the shield charm that you have learnt in your defense classes."

Pointing his wand at Moody Flitwick loudly pronounced, "somus". A ball of yellow mist flew from his wand towards Moody to be stopped from Moody's moss colored shield. Moody turned towards the crowd, "Now form groups of two and practice the charm against each other."

Harry looked to his left towards Neville, "Wanna?"

"Sure, but lets see how it feels first so we know what we need to defend against".

"Why not"

At his confirmation Neville drew his wand and walked a few meters away then turned around. Pointing his wand at Harry he said, "Somus."

Getting hit with the charm made him feel like somebody had just pushed him backwards, quickly adjusting his feet so he wouldn't fall over Harry righted himself. "You ready Neville?"

"Yeah"

Making sure to not put to much power into it Harry sent the spell towards Neville, "Somus". From Neville and Harry's experiments they discovered that charms didn't have the window that transfiguration did. So whenever the charm was to be used on a person they were careful at first to test if it was harmful. After trading hits back and forth a few times they started using shields to block. Compared to Moody's attack it was easy and required a lot less power.

BANG!

Turning around Harry saw Flitwick with his wand in the air, "Please form a line of all that students that wish to try a practice duel." While all the students were rushing to form a somewhat straight line Moody was chanting a few words that Harry couldn't hear and suddenly a stone dueling ring appeared. turning towards the crowd he said, " Now Once you are pushed beyond the yellow line you lose. Use any spell you know so far in your duel. This is just a practice duel, next week we will start having battles that will actually affect your standings within your year."

In all the matches all that happened was two people would use somus against the line. The only inconsistency was when the beaver faced girl from his defence class just shield until her opponent was to tired to continue. When there was only a few groups of students left Moody's stone eye locked onto Harry, "Harry potter and Neville Longbottom". Walking up the steps Harry and Neville grinned at each other with their wands in hand. Flitwick rose his wand and a bang echoed signaling the start of the match.

At the same time Harry and Neville shouted, "Somus!" The signature yellow mist of the charms crashed into each other in between the two. Harry tried bullying his way through but no matter how much power he pumped through Neville matched it.

Grinning at his friend Harry decided on a new strategy. He jumped to the right and shouted, " Incendio". A stream of yellow flame jumped out from Harry's wand towards Neville. Before the flames were within arms reach of Neville he shouted, "lapidem pergra". A pillar of stone rose from the ground to intercept the flames. Twisting his wand counter-clockwise Neville shouted, "Jacktus". Pieces of the pillar shot towards through his flames.

Not wanting to be hit with hot rocks Harry put up a shield to block. Finally Neville ran out of material and they both looked at each other waiting for the other to make the first move.

In the background he heard the Hufflepuffs cheering and the Ravenclaws doing the same for Neville.

Harry concentrated and started doing the exercise he had been doing with Dumbledore the last two weeks, "Somus". A more condensed yellow mist sped out of Harry's wand racing towards Neville. Not able to get his shield up in time he was pushed back a few feet. Looking at Harry surprised he shouted, "Jacktus".

A geyser of dim green sludge shot from Nevilles wand towards Harry. Shooting a somus at the ooze barely pushed it back and forced Harry to dodge to the left. When Neville adjusted his aim Harry tried using a somus again but pumped more power into it. Even with the improved power it barely moved the sludge from his direction and it started glowing a bright green.

Getting sick of just blocking Neville's attacks he shouted, "Incendio". A thick stream of orange fire met the green spray in mid-air. Harry's wand started buckling and he had to grip it with both hands to keep it from flying away. Wanting to end the duel Harry started running through his exercises, the flame grew to a bright blue and started pushing Neville back who was also holding his wand with both hands.

But then Neville did something unexpected.

With an expression of concentration on his face Nevilles spell slowly started spearing through the flames and got closer to Harry. Pushing even more power to try to push the green back Harry started feeling the signs of him running out of power. The flames burned to a bright white but in exchange Nevilles spell became brighter.

Slowly both of them started getting pushed back from the clashing of their spells until Harry heard the bang signalling one of them had lost. Neville and Harry cut there spells breathing heavily from how much magic they had just used.

Moody walked into the circle looking like a kid in a candy shop, "Thats what I'm talking about haha. It was really close but you crossed the line first Potter."

Neville grinned at Harry, "told you earth was better than sparks".


	5. Chapter 5

**CH:5 Combustion**

Dumbledore poured himself another glass of firewhiskey and sighed. This school year was anything but normal and he was already wishing for it to end. Albus had hardly expected to find an elemental within the first years nether the less two of them. He had been interested to say the least in the pair. Alastor's reports showed that Neville was moving along quite nicely though Gaiamancing. to earn Alistair's praise was a tough thing so Dumbledore didn't take it lightly, not to mention he had observed a memory of Neville using a piercing technique against Harry. While he thought that the only reason that he was able to perform it now was because he was using a spell already connected to his element so heavily it was still impressive nonetheless. And then there was Harry, his progress was just as impressive as his pear and teaching him was a nice change from his normal duties.

He had been happy when he found out that the both of them had been working together. Transfiguration was usually a very hard subject for elementals and many simply gave up trying to improve their control to the point where it was no different that normal spells. Harry and Neville are nowhere near that point but it was good that they showed such a large amount of initiative to improve themselves.

But there was one first year that Albus worried about. Miss Granger, was no doubt a brilliant girl but clearly deemed mister Malfoy responsible for her parents death. Lucius Malfoy had been one of Voldemort's generals in the war and had killed many muggles, including Emma and Dan Granger. In Herminone eyes this sealed Dracos fate and made him guilty. While her taunt toward Draco were harmless now, overtime her grudge towards him would only fester into something worse.

Draco was another problem. While Narcissus Black was not a death eater she was hardly against their beliefs, but by no means was she a dumb person. She knew that she had to make an appearance of accepting change to not get ostracized and lose all power she held. This resulted in a Draco that while he seemed friendly to most after probing his thoughts Albus found a boy who was disgusted with anybody not of "pure blood".

He would have to figure out a way to knock both of them out of there misconceived ideals. Glancing at his pensive he said, "Perhaps".

* * *

Harry's transfiguration class consisted of only a small group of people, himself, Neville, Ron Weasley, and Parvati Patil. Being such a large class McGonagall usually only spent the first twenty minutes or so explaining the spell and then spent time with each student trying to walk them through the process. Finishing Dumbledore book Harry and Neville found that they could 'steer' their magic to the correct threshold that transfiguration spells required much easier than before.

Lately they had gotten into the habit of practicing the spells a class or two early to gain a footing in the threshold. While it was boring compared to lounging around the black lake like most of their peers did they could see the results emerging not only in transfiguration but in all of their spell work. Harry realised that some spells that he used were actually more powerful if he didn't put the normal amount of magic but less.

Pulling himself out of his thought Harry focused on McGonagall walking up to his desk, "Mister Potter I see you have not transfigured your ball yet, is there a reason for this?"

"Sorry professor I was daydreaming."

Her expression grew disapproving, "Make sure this does not become a habit mister Potter, I do not like subtracting house points. Now if you could go back to your assignment.", she said while gesturing to the rubber ball.

Running himself through the process that Harry always did when using Transfiguration Harry took a few seconds to go through the visualization process the art required. Slowly rotating his wand in a circle in front of the ball Harry said, "Vorsipelli". Gradually Harry pushed more power into the spell than the trickle he had started with. Instead of waiting for his magic to rise above and fall below the threshold, he anticipated the change and slowly the ball changed shape into a rubber cube. Losing the spell he said once again, "Vorsipelli". Now slowly the rubber faded into a muddy brown of wood and Harry looked towards McGonagall.

"While I am impressed with your improvement in casting I disapprove of your repeated enacting. Each time you redo the spell the object become more fragile and is a bad habit to fall into. Four points to Hufflepuff regardless mister Potter."Before she could say anything else the loud sound of the Hogwarts bell reached the classroom, "That is the end of today's lesson, for those that did not manage to complete the assignment I want a one page paper on the spell and please do practice. Mister Longbottom and Potter please stay after."

The other students quickly packed their bags and hurried off to lunch leaving the two standing in front of the strict Transfiguration teacher. "I have noticed that both have you have been studying hard to progressing your standing in Transfiguration and if you apply to move up a level I will consider it. I do warn you that it will move at a much faster pace than your current one. there are many students there and I don't have time to hold each student's hand through a spell. You will be held to a high standard and I just want you to know this in case you decide to move up. Now hurry off to lunch the both of you."

* * *

When Harry sat down at the table everybody was talking in low whisper to each other. Piling food on his plate Harry turned to Terry, "Hey what's everybody talking about."

Terry turned to Harry, "You haven't heard yet? Malfoy called Granger a ... you know what and reported him. I saw Dumbledore pull him from herbology earlier he was furious."

* * *

Looking coldly across his desk Dumbledore saw the two first years cower from his gaze. "Miss Granger please outside my door until I call you in."

The girl practically tripped over herself running to the door and closed it behind herself. Turning to the boy he gestured to the shimmering bowl sitting on his desk, "Do you know what this is mister Malfoy?"

Hesitantly looking up he said, "A pensive sir."

"Correct now today you will be viewing a memory that I think you will find most interesting"

_Suddenly Draco found himself standing outside a small muggle house. Looking around in disgust he saw the metal noisemakers that these mongrels are so found of. Wondering why the old fool would want him to view this memory he searched for something of significance._

_"Aghhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Suddenly a loud scream filled the air. Curiously Draco walked to the house's front door. Pushing himself through the phantom door, the sight that he saw on the other side made him want to throw up._

_A tall person wearing black robes and a white skull mask stood with his wand loosely held in his hand. In front of him a muggle was curled up on the floor holding what was left of his arm to his chest. Where his hand should start was a bloody stump shooting liquids out. The surface was had a jagged white bone sticking up and what looked like ground meat all around it held loosely together in the confines of his skin._

_"Please just stop. "In the response to the man's whimpering the man raised his wand._

_"PLEASE!"_

_The dark wizard flicked his wand at the muggles legs._

_Suddenly his right ankle exploded outward in a shower of flesh and bone. Draco closed his eyes but still felt the phantom sensation of the chunks flying through him. Draco didn't want to be here anymore, why was Dumbledore making him view this memory. All he wanted to do now was puke and get himself obliviated so he wouldn't have to see these images anymore._

_Draco tried to eject himself from the memory only to feel a force on his shoulder stopping him. Looking up he saw Dumbledore looking ahead with a grave expression. Bowing his head Draco pleaded, "Please I don't want to see anymore."_

_Dumbledore's face hardened, "It will end soon."_

_Forcing himself to look ahead Draco swallowed the bile threatening to rise up his throat. _

_The death eater must have finally been feeling merciful because he chose to end his suffering, "Avada Kedavra"._

_A sickly green light sped to the man filling the room with a rotten stench. Draco had to force himself to breath through his mouth because he was afraid he would puke. As if in slow motion it splashed over the man's chest. Suddenly the light in his eyes went out, his lips went limp like a puppet with its strings cut._

_A woman ran into the room with blood splattered all over her robes, "Lucius the aurors are on their way!"_

_Pulling his mask off Draco saw the last person he would want to see in this situation. His father Lucius Malfoy. Draco didn't remember him but his mother had always talked about him like he was a revolutionary. Was this the 'glorious' deeds he had done in service to a better future she had said the dark lord wanted?_

_"Grab the mask it's a portkey back to the manor!"_

Draco didn't even look at Dumbledore when he came back from the memory. Jumping out of his chair he raced to the large double doors leading away from Dumbledore's office. Pulling one open he tripped over Granger who was trying to eavesdrop on the two. Pulling himself up Draco could no longer resist the urge to throw up. He heaved until his stomach was empty. Slowly stumbling away he started walking numbly to his dorm room

* * *

Before Malfoy had even finished throwing up Hermione heard a voice coming from the office."You can come in now miss Granger." Shaking slightly from nervousness she forced herself to go through the doors.

* * *

Ten minutes later miss Granger left Albus's office in the same fashion as Draco. Dumbledore sighed, he would have to call the house elf to clean up their mess soon. Popping a lemon drop into his mouth Albus looked at the photo's on his desk and sighed.

Howard Dolohov, both of his parents had been well-known death eaters in the last war. Many of his classmates parent had been killed by his parents hand even. And like miss Granger and Malfoy they held it against him. A month into his first years Howard had been ambushed by five of the students orphaned by his parents. When he had been found half a day later Howard was barely alive.

He had made miss Granger look at the photos of his injuries over and over until she had finally broken down. It might seem cold and malicious but somethings must be done to insure future events do not transpire.

"I'm getting to old for this shit."


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Seven: Flint and Steel**

"Mister Potter are you sure about this decision?"

Looking at the plump professor Harry said, "Yes Ma'am ."

Sprout sighed, "I don't want to see your grades dropping from this if I do you will go back to level one."

Smiling Harry said, "So you'll approve it?"

Smirking at the young boy's excitement she said, "Yes professor McGonagall has already given me her seal of approval so you'll start tomorrow."

"Thank you so much Ma'am!"

Handing him a piece of parchment she said, "It's no problem mister Potter, here is your new schedule."

* * *

Rushing to the abandoned classroom Harry and Neville usually studied in Harry whipped open the door, "Did you get in?"

Holding up a piece a parchment Neville said, "Of course I did, Flitwick was so proud."

"Quidditch to celebrate?"

Smirking Harry said, "Do you even have ask."

Running to the broomshed Neville said, "Last one there's a flobberworm."

* * *

Slumping into his library chair Harry sighed, "This is useless no matter how much we prepare it's still not enough to keep up now. Even if we only focus on the current material we'll fall behind on theory and that will stop us from advancing after a few weeks."

Closing his book Neville said, "What if we get somebody to help us?"

Interested Harry said, "You mean like an older student?"

Leaning forward Neville said, "No I mean what if we get some student in level three to help us, there has to be one that is in a level one where we're in a three. Even if it took a day out of are studying it would be worth it having an actual instructor instead of just books."

"So how bout we try to find a list of possibilities by tomorrow and see what we get?"

* * *

"We are not tutoring Granger Neville, all she does is harp and try to boss everybody around."

Running his hands through his hair Neville crossed another name off the list, "That only leaves Daphne Greengrass for defense."

Turning towards Neville he said, "The Slytherin with pigtails?"

Nodding he said, "Yeah she can't even form a shield but she's amazing in Transfiguration apparently."

"Rock, paper, scissors to see who has to talk to her about it?"

* * *

Daphne arched her eyebrow, "You want my help?"

Harry nodded, "Yes."

Sighing she said, "Not that it doesn't sound like a fair trade but what's the incentive for me not to just get a different tutor for defense and refuse your offer?"

Harry pulled two gold coins from his pocket, "Two galleons".

"Two galleons?"

"Neville bet me four that I couldn't convince you to help us, look you can agree take the money and just try it out for a month or two. If you don't like it you can leave and me and Neville will try to find another person."

Weighing her options she was silent for a minute, "I want all four galleons."

"Deal".

* * *

Harry and Neville looked at Daphne oddly,"You want us to transfigure needles again?"

Nodding she said, "If you can use a spell not only for its base purpose but be able to do highly detailed work you'll learn a lot of control with manipulation the construct the spell provides."

Neville looked confused, "Construct?"

Daphne looked at him like he was crazy, "You know the frame that a spells incantation provide, your simply fueling the circuit. Now make a needle and once you're done continue casting but try to change its appearance. You'll feel a pressure of the construct not wanting to do what it's not intended to do, you want to reach the point where the spell feels like it's just about to give out and then stop. Doing this will make the spell more malleable but take a lot more power than a normal one."

Taking Daphne's advice Harry jabbed his wand towards his small block of wood, "Mutare Figura." Quickly the wood turned into a small needle but Harry didn't stop the flow of power, picturing a thin line engraved on the top of the needle. Slowly Harry felt like he was being submerged in water because each second an invisible pressure built up on his ear's. Feeling the spells power take a dip he started pumping more in.

Suddenly the pressure started lessening and Harry pulled back to make sure it didn't burst. Testing the spells window Harry was amazed, it was at least two times bigger than the original. Dropping the spell Harry found himself tired. Normally it took a very large amount of power for him to feel like this, this must be why they don't teach this the results did speak for themselves, sitting in front of him was a small metal needle with a straight indent from the start to to his left Harry saw that Neville breathing heavily and holding a needle with multiple holes in it.

Smirking Daphne said, "Now onto the defense section of the bargain."

* * *

Sitting in the abandoned classroom after Daphne left Harry and Neville threw a rubber ball back and forth. "When we dueled what was that thing you did with your magic. It was like it was fighting through my spell."

Catching the ball Neville said, "Moody said it was a 'piercing' technique, he called it a salmon run."

"How did you do it?"

Throwing the ball he said, "It only works when your spells being blocked or hitting another spell. I don't know how to describe it, I guess the best way to say it is that you push to find the weakest spot in the opposing spell and you push your magic towards that point. It takes a huge amount of energy though. What about your mystery move Harry."

"What do you mean?"

"Some of your spells moved way faster than normal and were more powerful."

"You ever hear of Compression..."

* * *

With dinner ending pieces of paper appeared in front of all of the first years that had signed up for dueling club. Looking down Harry saw, "Harry Potter vs Ronald Weasley". The first brackets of the first year tournament had been drafted and the stakes had been raised from their previous practice duels. Looking around Harry saw the red head staring at him with a sneer.

* * *

Harry sat in Dumbledores office holding his lighter with both hands. Dumbledore had instructed him to push as much power he could through his hands into the lighter. At first it had resisted the flow of power and only a tiny bit would seep in but after repeating the process over and over it changed. Now its started feeling similar to his wand when he held it, a tingle of power burning at the center.

Finally the headmaster interrupted Harry's repetition, "That will be more than enough Harry. Now that we have infused the metal with your magic it will act as a decent focus for your will without adding magical ingredients to it. I want you to light the lighter and push a tiny bit of magic into the flame."

Flipping the top open Harry cranked the flint wheel. Looking at the flame Harry pushed a bead of energy through his arm to the lighter. Feeling it start to settling the lighter he gave it only last nudge to reach the flame.

As soon as it touched the fire it he felt it suck up all of the magic he gave it. Suddenly the fire spread out in a large circle and right before he was going to drop of the fire ran out of its energy and go back to its normal size.

Dumbledore said, "Now tell me what just happened Harry."

Thinking Harry said, "I used my magic to fuel the flame but flames grow out in circles so I need to find a way to make them go in one direction."

"And how would you go about accomplishing this?" Dumbledore did this almost every lesson, make him figure stuff out himself instead of the headmaster just telling him everything.

Remembering what Daphne had said about spells Harry said, "Would I need to make a construct of shield?"

Dumbledore nodded, "What would be your first idea for a shield and where would you cast it from?"

Thinking Harry said, "It can't from the flame because flames would just feed off of it and that's all you're able to do through a flame so it has to be the metal. I have to somehow set the shields with the lighter and simply pump the flames into space it leaves over?"

Dumbledore smiled, "Now do you know what an artifact is?"

Nodding Harry said, "It's like a focus but its made to only do one thing when you pump magic into it. Wait so you made me saturate the lighter with my magic not for a foci but to make it an artifact?"

Smiling Dumbledore said, "Exactly." Sliding a book across his desk the headmaster said, "I would encourage you to read this book and get familiar with many types of shields. Once you are used to how they work we can begin imprinting shield constructs into the metal."

* * *

Sitting in the great hall Moody walked onto the platform, "Alright today is the first real matches for the tournament, to go through the first brackets it will take the next few weeks. The first one up is Daphne Greengrass against Draco Malfoy. You know the rules, first one to get knocked out or crosses the line losses. Now get up here so we can start."

The two first years hurried up the stage and took their position opposite of eachother. Moody raised his wand in the air.

**BANG!**

Instantly Draco spun his wand and said, "Aquarios". A ball of water shot out of his wand towards Daphne. Stepping to the right Daphne said, "arénam". Suddenly the water turned into sand and started falling towards the ground. Not taking a break Daphne shouts, "Somus!" The sand kicked up by her spell flew towards Draco.

Luckily for him though he already had a shield up to stop the sand. Slowly circling each other the pair waited for one to make the first move. Finally Daphne saw Draco tense up his arm.

"Aquarios!"

"Glacius, Somus!"

Before the ball of water was a foot in front of Draco it turned to ice and flew backwards into Draco's chest throwing him backwards.

**BANG!**

Moody spoke up, "Malfoy crossed the line first, nice combination Greengrass and Malfoy don't be so predictable. That what you used in all of your practice duels also. Now the next match is between Ronald Weasley and Harry Potter."

Passing the blond boy holding his chest Harry took his place on the platform. He had talked to people that had been in practice duels with Ron in the past, apparently he bullied his way through them only sending out a huge amount of Somus. But he would tire himself out way to easily and was supposedly really easy to anger.

Taking out his wand Harry looked at the redhead in front of him.

**BANG!**

Ron's raised his wand, "Somus!"

Batting his wand to the right Harry said, "Murus!" A small wall of grey mist appeared angled towards the right of Harry. When the Somus hit the shield it simply slid to the right and missed him by ten feet. Smiling at his work Harry canceled the charm and waited for Ron's next spell.

While the book Dumbledore gave Harry was old and boring it did have a lot interesting spells. Like the Murusian charm, that if used corectly would redirect them towards where you angle the shield.

Looking pissed that Harry had somehow deflected his spell Ron shouted"Somus!"

Slowly walking towards Ron Harry flicked his wand to the left, "Murus."

Ron's face scrunched up, "Somus!"

"Murus."

Ron's face started darkening with frustration, "Somus!"

Harry drawled, "Murus" and lazily flicked his wand.

At the way Harry was acting Ron's face went bright red, "Somus, Somus, Somus, Somus!"

Constantly keeping up the spell Harry flicked his wand back and forth rapidly. While it was taking a lot more power than Harry expected he didn't have time to keep recasting the spell. After a minute Ron started running out of power and his spells started having larger and larger gaps between each other. By the time Harry was a few feet away Ron was panting and weakly calling out Somus every few seconds.

Pointing his wand at Ron Harry said, "Flipendo!" A red bolt crashed into Ron and made him fly off the stage.

**Bang!**

"Potter wins, thats the last duel for today. Next week we will start with Longbottom and Granger."


End file.
